


A Different Kind of Language

by cells55



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cells55/pseuds/cells55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny doesn't have the words to deal with how he feels.</p><p>Angsty Danny/Mindy, quasi-smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Language

It was the merest hint of purplish-red at the gentle curve of her neck that spurred him to action. The very thought of anyone touching her, tasting her, was enough to push him over the edge. And even though he had said friendship was the way forward, he still found himself knocking at her door and pulling her into a crushing, desperate kiss.

Neither of them said a word. She let him take her over, devour her with his gaze, then his hands. She had felt on edge since they had finished, like a tightly wound wire. If this was what it took, a hook-up almost certainly inspired by some other guy sucking on her neck, then that was okay. She would make it okay, somehow.

They were half undressed before they'd reached the bedroom doorway, and naked by the time the back of her legs hit the mattress. Any misgivings she had were shoved down, down, into the abyss where she wouldn't hear them. He wanted friendship, and they both wanted whatever this detour was. That could be an okay compromise.

He dragged a finger down her side, her smooth skin in friction with his rough hands – a combination he always loved. Her eyes were closed with what he hoped was pleasure, her breathing unsteady and providing the only soundtrack. His own breathing was quiet, not willing to disturb the air around them and take the focus away from the beauty in front of him.

A rogue hand slid down to her thigh, tracing letters on to her skin absent-mindedly; he didn’t take his attention away from her face, a picture of shielded arousal and painful lust. He knew what it was like to need something, someone, so badly. He knew what it was like to need someone you weren’t supposed to have.

It was as if she couldn’t take it anymore – she met his lips with her own, a kiss as heated and stifling as the room around them. He wanted to treat her the way she deserved, not just as a sex object, not rushing in to everything and then making excuses to leave again. He wanted her to realise how much he adored her, how beautiful she was, just how much she turned him on. He could tell her that when she stood next to him at the office, he wanted to touch her, to hold her – to kiss her. He could tell her that she was the one who occupied his dreams. He could tell her that he woke up with her name on his lips, her face on his mind, the memory of her skin causing goosebumps. He could tell her he loved her.

But someone, a long time ago, had taken the words from him. This was all he had left. 

Instead, he kissed her. He laid her back on the bed and told her he loved her in the only way he knew how. Every time he buried himself in her he was reminding her; every time his lips touched the crook of her neck he was shouting his love from the rooftops. Communicating emotions had never been his strong suit. This was the only way he really knew. Maybe, one day, he would have the vocabulary she needed.

After, she lay there, catching her breath and studying the ceiling with intent. She didn't want to feel dirty, or used; she just wanted to feel good. To keep all the memories as close as she could, in case this never happened again. 

She didn't know that he was doing the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired, kinda, from hearing the second half of "You Know I'm No Good" by Amy Winehouse on the radio on my way home from work today. Yeah, I know it doesn't seem to bear much relation to the song...   
> Thank you all for your wonderful feedback! I'm on Tumblr if you're interested: cesays.tumblr.com  
> \- C x


End file.
